films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Teletubbies (TV series)
Teletubbies is a British pre-school children's television series created by Ragdoll Productions' Anne Wood CBE and Andrew Davenport, who wrote each of the show's 365 episodes. It originally aired on the BBC from March 31, 1997 to February 16, 2001. The programme's original narrator was Tim Whitnall in the United Kingdom. Teletubbies was also aired internationally; in the United States, it was broadcast on the Public Broadcasting Service (PBS) public television from April 6, 1998 to June 19, 2005, and would continue to air reruns until August 29, 2008, when it was pulled from the schedule along with Mister Rogers' Neighborhood, Reading Rainbow, and Boohbah. Though production had been announced cancelled in 2002,"CBBC wants first tenders | News | Broadcast". Broadcast now.co.uk. June 29, 2001. a new series of Teletubbies was created for 2015. Teletubbies, particularly notable for its high production values, rapidly became a critical and commercial success in Britain and abroad and won a BAFTA in 1998."Tubbies toast another three years". BBC News. March 1, 1999. Teletubbies Everywhere was awarded "Best Pre-school Live Action Series" at the 2002 Children's BAFTA Awards."Past Winners and Nominees – Children's – Awards – 2002". BAFTA. Although the programme is aimed at children between the ages of one and four, it had a substantial cult following with older generations, mainly university and college students. The mixture of bright colours, unusual designs, repetitive non-verbal dialogue, ritualistic format, and the occasional forays into physical comedy appealed to many who perceived the programme as having psychedelic qualities. Teletubbies was controversial for this reason. Other critics felt the show was insufficiently educational. The programme was also at the centre of a controversy when American televangelist and conservative pundit Jerry Falwell claimed in 1999 that Tinky Winky, one of the Teletubbies, was a homosexual role model for children. Falwell based this conclusion on the character's purple colour and triangular antenna; both the colour purple and the triangle are sometimes used as symbols of the Gay Pride movement. 'Teletubbies say "Eh-oh!"', a single based on the show's theme song, reached number 1 in the UK Singles Chart in December 1997 and remained in the Top 75 for 32 weeks, selling over a million copies. In June 2014, the BBC announced a new 60-episode series of Teletubbies will be aired, with DHX Media, which recently acquired Ragdoll Productions, producing the series.Plunkett, John. "Teletubbies return with touch screens in stomachs". the Guardian. This marks the first new episodes of the series since 2001 and the first to be aired on CBeebies, after reruns were broadcast on the channel. However, the new series will be filmed on replica model sets instead of the Warwickshire countryside (the original setting for Teletubbyland), because the owner of the land flooded the old set and turned it into a lake in 2007."Uh-oh! Teletubbies grassy home flooded - after owner becomes sick of tourists trying to visit iconic set". Uk.news.yahoo.com. In April 2015, Daniel Rigby was announced as the show's narrator. Fearne Cotton and Jim Broadbent were announced as the voices for the Voice Trumpets and Jane Horrocks will voice the Tubby Phone, a device that transports the Teletubbies to the modern world.Sweeney, Mark (13 June 2014). "BBC’s CBeebies orders 60 new Teletubbies episodes". www.theguardian.com. The Guardian. Overview The programme focuses on four strange multi-coloured toddlers of a mythological species known as "Teletubbies," named for the television screens implanted in the characters' abdomens. Recognised throughout popular culture for the uniquely-shaped antenna protruding from the head of each being, their respective names, and their signature colours, the four Teletubbies depicted in this programme are Tinky-Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po. Communicating through infantile gibberish or babbling, the Teletubbies were designed to bear resemblance to live toddlers dwelling within a beautiful, grassy, and floral landscape that is also populated by rabbits with bird calls audible in the background. The main shelter of the four is a grassy dome (known as the "Tubbytronic Superdome," though the real name of the residence is never mentioned during the entire course of the programme) implanted in the ground accessed through sliding down a hole at the top. The creatures co-exist in Teletubbyland (the name of their home environment) with a number of strange contraptions such as Noo-noo, the group's anthropomorphic blue vacuum cleaner, with the tendency to suck up the Teletubbies' possessions and the voice trumpets, devices resembling periscopes that rise from the ground and interact with the Teletubbies, serving as supervisors for the beings who often arise to engage in games with them. The show was noted for its colourful, psychedelic setting designed specifically by the creators to appeal to the attention spans of infants or unlock different sections of the mind while also educating young children and toddlers of transitions that can be expected in life. Throughout the course of every episode, an assortment of rituals are performed that are sometimes revamped differently each time, such as the playful interactions between the Teletubbies and the voice trumpets, the mishaps caused by Noo-noo, the footage of live children displayed on the screens in the creatures' stomachs, and, particularly, the "magical event" that occurs once per episode. The event differs each time and is often caused inexplicably, and is frequently psychedelic and strange, yet whimsical. Often the Teletubbies engage in games with one another, with Noo-noo, or the voice trumpets in many episode segments, and the episode was closed by the narrator and voice trumpets to the disappointed, reluctant, but eventually obedient Teletubbies, who bid the viewer farewell as they disappear into the Tubbytronic Superdome yet again. Characters Main characters *'Tinky-Winky' (played by Dave Thompson and Simon Shelton and also voiced by Mark Heenehan) is the first Teletubby. He was the largest and oldest of the Teletubbies, is covered in purple terrycloth, and has a triangular antenna on his head. He was notable for the red bag he always carries. *'Dipsy' (played by John Simmit) is the second Teletubby. He was green and is named "Dipsy" because his antenna resembles a dipstick. Dipsy is the most stubborn of the Teletubbies, and will sometimes refuse to go along with the other Teletubbies' group opinion. His face is also notably darker than the rest of the Teletubbies, and the creators have stated that he was Black."FAQ". Archived from the original on June 7, 2009. *'Laa-Laa' (played by Nikky Smedley) is the third Teletubby. She was yellow, and has a curly antenna. She is very sweet and likes to sing and dance, and is often seen to look out for the other Teletubbies. *'Po' (played by Pui Fan Lee) is the fourth and last Teletubby. She was the smallest and youngest out of all the Teletubbies. She is red, and has an antenna shaped like a stick used for blowing soap bubbles. Po usually has a soft voice. She has been stated by the show's creators to be Cantonese, and as such, she is bilingual, speaking both English and Cantonese. Supporting characters *'Noo-noo' (operated by Mark Dean in the original series and by Victoria Jane in the revised series"Teletubbies Authors") is both the Teletubbies' guardian and housekeeper, due to its resemblance to a vacuum cleaner, which is its principal purpose in the house. Noo-noo hardly ever ventures outside, instead remaining indoors and constantly cleaning with its sucker-like nose. It doesn't speak like the other characters, instead communicating through a series of slurping and sucking noises. At times, Noo-noo gets annoyed with the Teletubbies' antics and can vacuum their food or toys. This usually prompts the Teletubbies to scold Noo-noo through a cry of "Naughty Noo-noo!" In the 2015 series, Noo-noo is orange and pink. *The sun (played by Jessica Smith in the original series and by Berry in the revised series"The baby from Teletubbies reveals herself". The Daily Telegraph. Unknown. December 23, 2014.) appears at the beginning and end of each episode. It has the face of a baby and seems to act as a wake-up call for the Teletubbies. *The Voice Trumpets are several devices resembling periscopes that rise from the ground and interact with the Teletubbies, serving as supervisors for the beings who often arise to engage in games with them. They are the only residents of Teletubbyland who speak in complete English sentences. *The rabbits are brown-coloured creatures found throughout Teletubbyland. The Teletubbies enjoy watching them hop and play. The rabbits are the only type of Earth animal found in the land, and take residence in rabbit holes and bushes. *The Tubby Phone is a new character in the 2015 series that transports the Teletubbies to the modern world, and voiced by Jane Horrocks. *The Tiddlytubbies are new characters for the 2015 series, they are baby Teletubbies called Daa-Daa, Umpie-Pumpie, Ba and Ping, and voiced by Teresa Gallagher. The show also features the voices of Tim Whitnall, Toyah Willcox, Eric Sykes, Mark Heenehan and occasionally Sandra Dickinson and Penelope Keith, all of whom provide narration. The only physical cast members are Tamzin Griffin and Jessica Smith. Episodes Main article: List of Teletubbies episodes International broadcast Teletubbies is also aired outside of Great Britain. In the United States, the original series aired on PBS from April 6, 1998 to August 29, 2008. The revived series is scheduled to air on Nickelodeon as part of the Nick Jr. block sometime in 2016 sometime in 2016."Nickelodeon Is Rebooting The 'Teletubbies'". Huffington Post. The original series also aired on PBS Kids Sprout. In Australia and New Zealand, the series airs on CBeebies Australia."Teletubbies - CBeebies Australia". British Broadcasting Corporation. Logo history Teletubbieslogo.png See also * Boohbah * In the Night Garden * Earth house, the type of building the characters live in * Tots Tv References Category:Television series Category:1997 television series debuts Category:2001 television series endings Category:2015 television series debuts Category:1990s television series Category:2000s television series Category:2010s television series Category:Television series by DHX Media Category:PBS Kids shows Category:Nick Jr. shows Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (April 7, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (April 8, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (April 9, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (April 10, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (April 11, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (April 12, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (April 13, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (April 14, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (April 15, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (April 16, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (April 17, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (April 18, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (April 19, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (April 20, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (April 21, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (April 22, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (April 23, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (April 24, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (April 25, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (April 26, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (April 27, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (April 28, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (April 29, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (April 30, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (May 1, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (May 2, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (May 3, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (May 4, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (May 5, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (May 6, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (May 7, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (May 8, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (May 9, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (May 10, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (May 11, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (May 12, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (May 13, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (May 14, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (May 15, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (May 16, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (May 17, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (May 18, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (May 19, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (May 20, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (May 21, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (May 22, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (May 23, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (May 24, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (May 25, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (May 26, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (May 27, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (May 28, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (May 29, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (June 1, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (June 2, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (June 3, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (June 4, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (June 5, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (June 6, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (June 7, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (June 8, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (June 9, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (June 10, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (June 11, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (June 12, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (June 13, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (June 14, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (June 15, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (June 16, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (June 17, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (June 18, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (June 19, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (June 20, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (June 21, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (June 22, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (June 23, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (June 24, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (June 25, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (June 26, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (June 27, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (June 28, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (June 29, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (June 30, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (July 1, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (July 2, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (July 3, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (July 4, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (July 5, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (July 6, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (July 7, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (July 8, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (July 9, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (July 10, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (July 11, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (July 12, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (July 13, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (July 14, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (July 15, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (July 16, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (July 17, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (July 18, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (July 19, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (July 20, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (July 21, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (July 22, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (July 23, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (July 24, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (July 25, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (July 26, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (July 27, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (July 28, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (July 29, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (July 30, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (July 31, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (August 1, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (August 2, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (August 3, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (August 4, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (August 5, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (August 6, 2003) Category:The Kids' Network Jr. TV Schedule (August 7, 2003)